I lied, I love you
by siadie
Summary: What if Ally does like Austin? The episode where Ally lost her songbook would be so different. I fail at summary's.. soo read and find out!


**Author's Note: One-Shot, Austin and Ally. Ingore my grammar and spelling mistakes, WordPad doesn't fix those and this is my first fanfiction soo... yeah. Don't be too mean! It's just basically the episode where Ally lost her songbook but instead Ally has feelings for Austin.**

"Woah! Ally likes you!" Dez exclamined, holding Ally's book. "Look, it says that the guys she likes name's is a place in Texas."

"Austin! That's my name," Austin told Dez. "What else does it say?"

"Ummm. He's good looking," Dez said.

"Which I am."

"True that."

"Let's give this back to Ally, I bet she's freaking out about it," he laughed. _It has to be a mistake, Ally doesn't like me. What if she does. How can I tell her I don't feel the same way?_

Mean while with Ally and Trish

"Where is it?" Ally said, frantically.

"Don't worry about it," Trish said, "we'll find it, I promise."

Ally couldn't find her songbook anywhere. _What if someone reads it. _Ally thought to herself. _It holds all my secrets. Even who I like._

"Hey! Austin!" Trish yelled. Austin ran over to the best friends.

"You found my book!" yelled Ally.

"Yeah it was in your-"

"Don't touch my book," Ally yelled ripping the book from Austin's hands.

"Ah ha ha ha yeah sorry." _Please don't like me._

"Where was it?" _Please tell me you didn't read it._

"Umm I found it... it was.."

"I used it to finish my gingerbread house! I couldn't let them live on the street." Dez barged in the conversation. He could tell Austin was lost for words. He was probably nervous because he knew Ally liked him.

"Hehe okay, so Austin I have some ideas for a song, wanna hear it?"

"Ummm yeah, lets go."

Later in Ally's Studio

"Okay I was thinking on a love song. What do you think?" Ally asked, closing the door.

"Wh-Why did you shut the door?" Austin questioned. Walking to open the door.

"We always practice a new song with the door shut," Ally said. Placing a hand on the door.

"We should try something new, like having the door open," he said, moving Ally's hand and opening the door.

"Okay.. let's get started." Ally sat down in front of the piano and opened her songbook to the song. "Just let me tune this."

"Umm.. okay...," Austin said, sitting down awkwardly. Ally scooted closer to Austin.

"Okay, it goes-" Ally said, being stopped by Austin scooting away from her. "Are you ok-"

"Yeah! I'm fine!" He didn't want to be so close to her. It didn't feel right.

"Well. Okay," she said, starting the song. Ally sung the first part of the song, Austin followed. When it was his turn again, he altered the word. Ally ingored it, singing the next part. He did it again. _Don't worry about it Ally, he's just being Austin._

"Okay, I'm not feeling this song," Austin said, getting up from the seat.

"What? I'm really feeling that this song is going to be good. Give it a chance." Austin didn't listen and ran out the door. Ally, disapointed, smacked her legs and sighed. _Why is he acting so weird._

Later that day

"Tell us! Why is Austin acting so weird!" Trish yelled, shaking Dez. He was in a lawn chair, with Trish at his feet and Ally holding his shoulders.

"You'll never get anything out of me!" Dez yelled, shaking.

"Fine, Trish, you know what to do," Ally said, nudging Trish.

"If you don't tell us," Trish said,picking up a gingerbread man," this little guys going to be in my tummy."

"NO! Not Benjamin!" Dez yelled. Trish bit an arm of the cookie. "Fine! I'll tell you! We read your book, Ally. Now he knows you like him!" Trish bit off the rest of the cookie's limbs.

"Mmm, Benjamin is sooo good."

"What the- I told you!"

"Sorry! It's a good cookie!" Ally on the other hand didn't want to joke around. She wanted to lock herself in her room and never see anyone again. _I can't believe they read my book! Now he knows that I like-_

"Ally! I got a great idea!" Dez was gone.

"What? Oh! How about we confront him?" Ally suggested.

"I know something even better, revenge." Ally didn't really want revenge on Austin. She could forgive and forget. "I know just how to do it."

At the store

"Hey Ally," Austin said, walking to the instruments in the back. Trish got up from her chair and put down the magazine she was 'reading'.

"Whatca writing about in your book of "private secrets"?" Trish asked, trying to get Austin's attention.

"Okay, how about we go to the food court?"

"Sure! I'll just leave my book of **secrets** while we're gone for a really long time." The best friends walked out of Sonic Boom and heading to the Food Court. Austin stayed and read Ally's book.

**The Next Day**

"I can't wait to see what Austin looks like," Trish snickered to Ally. No more than minutes later, Austin ran in the music store with a fake orange tan and sweaty pits. Trish laughed as she walked out of the store.

"So? Do I look good?" Austin asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"Ughh I hate fake tans and sweaty guys." Austin smiled, knowing Ally was turned off by him.

"Hey Austin! The news guys are here!" Trish said. She had booked a interview a few days before.

Austin gasped, shocked. "I-I thought they were supposed to come tomorrow."

Trish smiled to herself, knowing her plan of revenge was going well. "Yep but I got them to come today."

The fake news reporters asked Austin questions, ending in one that suprised Austin.

"Why did you read Ally's book."

Austin just stood there, too shocked to say anything. He knew he was busted. Austin sighed, "Fine, I read her book. I was right there, I couldn't help myself."

"So, is it clear that I DO NOT like you." The words were hard to say. " I actually like the boy at the cell phone accessory cart."

"Oh okay. Thanks for clearing that up." Ally wasn't that bad looking now that Austin thought about it.

Everyone left and it was just Austin and Ally left. "Wanna work on that song?" Austin asked.

"Sure," Ally replied, alittle bit sad. They went up to the studio.

When they were done with the song, Ally just had to let it all out. Her emotions had to flow. "Austin. I- I have to tell you something."

"No, I have to tell you something." He grabbed Ally by her hands. "I like you, when you said you like that other boy, It hurt me."

"I like you too. I thought you didn't like me so.. that's why I used him as a cover up."

"Really?" Austin asked, excited.

"Yes," Ally said looking up at him. Austin still had her hands and pulled them closer to him. They leaned in together and the gap between their lips were closed. It was a short, brief kiss, but they both liked it.

"Let's just keep this too ourselves for a while," Austin said. Ally nodded her head and laid it on his chest. His arms were wrapped around her and didn't want to let her go.

**Author's Note: Okay! Done! Should I continue or does it fail and I should just leave it like this? Reviews are encouraged! **


End file.
